Y0 Un Una Super Estrell! La desicion de Sakura
by channel
Summary: Este fic trata mas o menos de todos los personajes...Este fic se Trata de LA MUSICA!Si la mayor parte lo descubrireis.......Algo cambiara las vidas de nuestros personajes...¿Que sera?...XD
1. Capi 1

* * *

**Y0 Un $Up€r Etr€ll!!!!!!????La desicion de Sakura!!!!**

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Sasuke no se ha ido con orochimaru_

_Sakura es la empollona de la clase ...cosa que la gente la insulta,..._

_Karin es la popular de todo el instituto además de ser una p (XD)_

_Todos tienen entre 16-17 años_

_Es un mundo sin ninjas.._

_Las mejores amigas de Sakura son : Hinata y Tenten..._

_Sasuke es el tio más atractivo y más popular del Instituto..._

_En el principio todos llevan uniforme para en instituto.._

_Naruto y Sasuke son como hermanos...(mejores amigos..)_

_Habra Sasusaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,...ect_

_"-": Pensamientos..._

_Nombre:- La presona que habla.._

_(-): Interrupciones mias XD_

(Esto lo pongo por si acaso...XD)

**Hola!!!Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y os contare mi historia!!!**

**Empezare desde que mi vida cambio por completo..algo extraño..:**

**Capitulo 1!!!: Notas de los examenes!!!..un dia como tro..  
**

Era un día soleado, como cualquier día. Una chica de cabellos rosados y que le llegaba asta la cintura aunque siempre lleva una coleta alta dormía placidamente en su cama.

De repente el despertador la despierta:

Riiiiing,Riiiiing,Riiiiing!

La muchacha se movía de un lado al otro ( igual que yo XD), después de un minuto el sonido se paro y ella se giro y miro la hora que era:

Sakura: buuuaf(bostezo)…que hora será…-cuando mira la hora se levanta de golpe- MIERDA!!!!,LAS 8:30!!,mierda,mierda,mierda….-lo decía mientras se iba de un lado a otro y se bestia con su uniforme ( el uniforme es igual que en el 2 ending del Shippuden) de color azul oscuro(eso creo que es el color XD).

Cuando acabo de vestirse miro la hora de nuevo y eran las 8 menos 5, eso significaba que el instituto empieza a las 8 en punto y si no llega la castigaran.

Cogió su maletín y se fue directo hacia el instituto sin desayunar.

Cuando llego aun no habían tocado la campana:

Sakura: uff!, menos mal!-dijo mientras entraba por la puerta al instituto.

De repente oye a alguien que le esta llamando, ella se gira:

¿?¿?: Sakura!!!!!-dijo una chica bellísima de ojos de color perla y un pelo largo de color lila-negro ( puede ser o lila o azul , yo pongo lila para cambiar XD) .

Sakura: Hinata!!!-dijo mientras saludaba con la mano-

Hinata ya estaba a su lado y empezaron ha hablar, de repente un chico pasa corriendo y empuja a Sakura, esta se cae de culo:

Sakura: Aaai!, que daño!-dijo

Hinata: He tú! Ten más cuidado!-dijo al chico y este dijo:

Chico: Por que la ayudas?, si es la empollona , no hace falta que le ayudes-dijo

Hinata se enfado y el chico lo noto y se fue corriendo, Sakura estaba en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y dijo:

Sakura: Hinata..tiene razón…no hace falta que estés con migo…se apañármelas sola..gracias-después de decir eso se marcho dejando sola a Hinata que tenia la cara triste.

En ese momento sonó la campana y entraron todos.

En la clase de Sakura estaban:

Ella al lado de Hinata, Shikamaru un dormilón al lado de Chouji el comilón, Naruto uno de los populares con Sasuke el más popular y guapo de todo el Insti( desde ahora lo diré así),Ino una de las populares y Karin también la más popular y pija( y estupida,tonta,….me pase XD), también estaba Tenten y Temari que son las únicas chicas que caen bien con todo el mundo menos con migo por ser empollona y muchas cosas más, también estaba Lee el deportista al lado de Neji un popular, de tras de ellos estaba Shino y Kiba que eran de los normales y eran muy amigos, también estaba Gaara y Kankuro que eran de otro colegio.

( no se si me olvido de nadie , aunque si me habláis de Sai aun no sale)

Bueno cuando estuvieron en clase todo se sentamos en sus sitios y después vino el profesor que era Kakashi Hatake, la mayoria de los profesores eran pervertidos (XD).

Kakashi: Buenos días!-dijo

Todos: Buenos días sensei!-

Kakashi: Bueno empezaremos con Historia, sacad vuestro libro de Historia y pongan la pagina 144 el tema 8, lean la historia de nuestros antepasados-dijo

Todos sacaron su libro y empezaron a leer asta que después de un rato algunos miraban las nubes, otros tiraban papelitos, otros masticaban chicle, otros miraban revistas…

Todos menos una chica de pelo rosa que solo leía la historia, asta que le profesor dijo algo:

Kakashi: Muy bien ya que os lo habéis leído vais a hacer un examen!-dijo mientras ponía las hojas en cada mesa.

Todos menos Sakura: QUE!!!!-

Todos pensaban:

"Voy a suspender" o, " mierda"," que problemático" (XD), "que es significa antepasados?", "Ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen" (XD)," tengo que copiar a alguien!", " seguro que Naruto esta pensando en el Ramen, que mono"(XD) …

Kakashi: Bueno ya pueden empezar!-

Todos empezaron aunque después de un minuto alguno dejo el lápiz y empezó pensar.

Después de 15 minutos Sakura se levanta de su mesa y se dirige hacia la mesa de su sensei mientras la gente le susurraba como cosas: Empollona, sabelotodo,…

Cuando todo el mundo acabo el examen, después de 1 hora el profesor ya había acabado de corregir los deberes de todos, dijo:

Kakashi. Bueno os diré las notas!:

Kiba- 6

Shino-7,5

Lee-6

Tenten-7

Shikamaru- 5

Gaara-7

Kankuro-6

Temari-7,75

Ino-5

Karin-5,5

Chouji- 6

Hinata- 8,75

Neji-9

Sasuke-9,75

Naruto- 0 (XD)

Sakura- 10

----------------------------------Continuara……---------------------

Os ha gustado!!!??, por favor pongan comentarios!!.

DEW!

Channel...

Ah otra cosa!!!Este fic lleva por lo menos más de 30 Capitulo!!!(XD)...y otra cosa...no se como contestar vuestros Preview (XD)...así que los leere y despues los comentare al final de cada capi!!!...

BUENO COMENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(inner. que pesada eres ¬¬)

(Yo: calla!XD...)

(Ramen,Ramen,Ramen!!!)

(Yo. de donde biene eso?!!Oo)

(RAMEN,RAMEN,RAMEN!!!!!)

(inner. no se pero cada vez se olle más fuerte XD)

RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DATEBAYOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(yo: XD)

...XD...Naruto-kun...que bobo eres XD


	2. Capi 2

**(Naruto no me pertenece...)**

**Capitulo 2: En Casa De Sakura...**

* * *

En el Capitulo anterior:

_ Kakashi: Bueno os diré las notas!:_

_Kiba- 6_

_Shino- 7,5_

_Lee- 6_

_Tentehn- 7_

_Shikamaru- 5_

_Gaara- 7_

_Kankuto- 6_

_Temari- 7,75_

_Ino- 4_

_Karin- 3_

_Chouji- 6_

_Hinata- 8,75_

_Neji- 9,75_

_Sasuke- 9,75_

_Naruto- 0_

_Sakura- 10_

* * *

Kakashi: Bueno eso es todo!-dijo-

Hinata: Sakura haz sacado un 10!!-dijo Hinata mientras la movía de un lado al otro-

Sakura: Ya lo se Hinata…además no es mi primera vez ya he sacado vente 10 el trimestre pasado…no es ninguna novedad..-dijo sin emoción-

Hinata: Es verdad…ya no me acordaba….desde cuando cuentas tus notas?-dijo

Sakura. Siempre las apunto en mi agenda-dijo

De repente, desde los alta voces la directora(Tsunade) dijo:

Directora: Alumnos y Alumnas del Instituto de Konoha ( Konoha es una ciudad de Japón)hoy nos han informado de que mañana vendrá un señor mejor dicho un director de una academia de música y quiere conseguir a 1 persona que tenga buena voz, para eso he hablado con el y me ha dicho que si vosotros os apuntáis , es como un concurso, quien gane, ganara una Beca, y será una persona famosa.

Al final le dije que no hacia falta poner una lista ya que mañana todo vosotros vais ha ir al polideportivo de nuestro Instituto y allí elegirá a las personas que pasan a la siguiente ronda, asta quedar con una sola persona.

Es OBLGATORIO Ir!.

Mañana no habrá clases!, Pero iréis al polideportivo a lo del concurso!, Bueno Gracia a todos por vuestra atención!.Adiós!

Todos no se lo podían creer , Un concurso de Cantó!!!

Todos empezaron a murmurar asta que se acabo las clases.

A la salida , Sakura y Hinata fueron juntas a la casa de Sakura , ya que no tenia padres por que murieron hace 11 meses, solo quedaba un mes para que fuese 1 año.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, ella limpio un poco el salón ya que esta reformando la casa.

Sakura le dejo pasar a Hinata, ella se sentó en el sofá mientras que Sakura fue a su cocina a traer un té para Hinata.

Hinata: Que casa tan grande que tienes!-dijo

Sakura entro al salón con una bandeja que tenia 2 té para cada una.

Sakura: Si…bueno…ahora lo estoy reformando…-dijo con una cara triste-

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y también se puso triste, al cabo de 5 minutos Sakura rompió el silencio que había entre las dos.

Sakura: Bueno, …no estas nerviosa por lo del concurso?-dijo

Hinata. Si..-dijo

Sakura: Yo ni siquiera tengo buena voz..-dijo

Hinata: De que hablas!!-dijo gritando – Tu eres la única que conozco que tienes la mejor voz!!, me das envidia!-dijo

Sakura. Hinata…yo ya no he cantado desde que mis padres se murieron…ya no me atrevo a cantar…me hace recordar…cuando mi madre cantaba….-dijo

Hinata: Si…tu madre ..tenia una bella voz..como tú-dijo

Después de una hora de estar hablando Hinata se fue por que su primo Neji tenia que ie con ella a un asunta familiar.

( una cosa si me preguntáis a que hora acaba las clases es a las 14:30 pero después tienen un comedor y comen allí ,y luego otra vez clases asta las 17:30, bueno eso es todo)

Ya eran las 23:00 y Sakura ya había cenado así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

Continuara---------------------------------------------

Bueno...gracias por sus comentarios...y sus criticas...¬¬...naruto se va despedir de mi parte:

Naruto: Adiós!!!!!

Yo. Muy bien ,toma ramen-

Naruto: mmm.ramen -

Pongan Comentarios plis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Capi 3: Hinata sonríe como nunca!

**Capitulo 3: Hinata Sonríe como nunca!**

En el anterior capitulo:

Ya eran las 23:00 y Sakura ya había cenado así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

-------------- 

Sakura se despertó con lagrimas en los ojos, había tenido una pesadilla.

Se levantó y se fue al baño, después se vistió y se marcho hacía el Instituto como siempre, pero ella no sabía que hoy iba ha tener un día especial, por que?, Ya lo verán..

Cuando llego a su clase no había nadie y pensó el " por no hay nadie en clase?", después e 1 segundo lo recordó, hoy era el día del concurso.

Se fue corriendo hacía el polideportivo, cuando llego se encontró con muchos alumnos/as, pero ninguno tenia el uniforme, en eso se encontró con Hinata que iba con un vestido blanco de tirantes.

-Sakura le pregunto-

-Hinata, por que nadie tiene el uniforme?-pregunto Sakura-

-No te acuerdas?!, ayer nos dijeron de que no hacia falta traer uniforme-dijo sorprendida-

-Cuando dijeron eso?-dijo pensando-

-Cuando tu estuviste en el…baño…ups!...se me olvido decírtelo….-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- 

Sakura se enfureció pero se tranquilizo.

que buena amiga que eres-dijo Sakura enfadada-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…..-dijo mientras suplicaba que le perdone- 

-Vale te perdono-dijo con una sonrisa-

En ese momento dijeron por los alta voces del polideportivo ( el polideportivo es muy grande):

-Hola alumnos y Alumnas del Instituto de Konoha, yo soy Kaoru el director de la academia de música, quien elegirá a la ganadora. Bueno os quería decir que os iremos llamando en uno en uno. Bueno eso es todo. –Dijo el llamado Kaoru

Todos estaban nerviosos o eso pensaba Sakura que de repente , Karin empezaba a cantar canciones con amigas. Sakura estaba sentada con Hinata en unas escaleras, hablando.  
Los populares estaban cantando o hablando de fútbol o de cosas de chicos.  
Las chicas cantaban como Karin o Hablaban de Chicos..

En ese momento Llamaron a Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuuga , preséntese en la sala de música. –dijo una voz de mujer-

En eso Hinata estaba nerviosa y se despidió de su amiga Sakura que le deseaba suerte.

Después de 15 minutos, Hinata salio de la sala de música en esta Shock .

Sakura fue hacia ella , para abrazarla y le dijo:

-Te han elegido si o no?-pregunto impacientemente-

Hinata no dijo nada solo la miraba.

-Si no te han elegido no pasa nada..de veras-dijo con una sonrisa de sinceridad-

Hinata camino hacia delante dándole la espalda a su amiga Sakura y le dijo:

-Si..-solo dijo eso 

-Si que? –pregunto sin entender-

Hinata se giro, y en sus ojos habían lagrimas y una sonrisa muy grande:

-QUE SI ME ELIGIERON!"!!!!!!!!!!-grito emocionada-

Todos se giraron y la felicitaron.

Hinata no paraba de sonreír. 

Continuara……


End file.
